


Episkey (Because He'll Have to Break a Few Bones)

by ReverseHipster (jaguaria)



Series: Wingardium Leviosa and Other Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Disguise, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Identity Reveal, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaguaria/pseuds/ReverseHipster
Summary: After the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry and Ron take Ginny with them instead of Hermione, leaving Hermione feeling heartbroken and abandoned. Mrs. Weasley hides her away until the start of the school year where she goes back to Hogwarts, disguised as Ginny.Hogwarts is overrun by death eaters, everyone besides the Slytherins are miserable, and Hermione has the hardest time reigning in her know-it-all attitude so as to not be found out by her classmates. On top of all that, half-blood children are going missing and ending up in pieces, the professors either don't notice or don't care, and it seems like Professor Vector's replacement has it out for Hermione. Arithmancy was her favorite class, and now she is being belittled, berated, and... did Professor Gray just flirt with her?A shorter AU fic with long snippets over a single semester, follows the HP timeline.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pennywise (IT), Hermione Granger/Robert "Bob" Gray
Series: Wingardium Leviosa and Other Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	Episkey (Because He'll Have to Break a Few Bones)

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this fic is told in a sequential flashback sequence starting from September leading up to Decemeber. 
> 
> Ties to "Wingardium Leviosa (Because IT Makes Things Float)," but is obviously in another alternate universe. Hermione turns 18 on September 19th, 1997, but nothing serious happens until after that point in time.
> 
> Casual Disclaimer: Rape is bad, and what our resident eldritch abomination does is bad. He's creepy, and manipulative, and will likely do a lot of bad things to Hermione over the span of this fic. So... if you don't like it, don't read it!

**December 1997**

**(Harry Potter Timeline)**

“Lonely, lonely, little witch…” the eldritch crooned in the darkened corridor, the sound bouncing off the walls, only for her, “Why don’t you come sit on my lap? Beg at my knee? I could give you what you want, what you need…”

Hermione gasped as his words nearly pulled a moan from her frozen form, nearly revealing her location. He’d trained her too well, but she was just barely able to resist, hiding herself further into the alcove she found and feeling the press of the castle’s cold hard stone at her back. Her sweaty palms slid down to clutch at her robes, the dark fabric bunching under her white-knuckled fingers.

A thrum of heat ignited her core, and Hermione could feel her knees shiver and quake, knocking together in the silence. Phantom touches ghosted over her inner thighs, slowly trailing up until they parted her hidden flower where it was covered by her soaked panties. She threw her head back, splattering her chestnut curls across the wall behind her. Her face was painted a dark crimson as she tried to stay silent. His voice was closer now.

“Everyone is gone, now… Caught in my web, unlike you, my little butterfly… I saved you for last, but you won’t die,” he dropped his lilting rhyme, speaking with more seriousness and irritation, “Your heat is upon you now. I can smell it, so there’s no use hiding from me, my little doll. Don’t you want to be _filled_ ? _Fucked_ ? Have I not been good to you? Do you not feel what is between us? Don’t you want to have my babies? I remember each and every one of your thoughts, my love, especially such… _compelling_ ones like that.”

Hermione gasped, feeling her snatch dribble a sizable amount of slick down her leg. It soaked into her knee socks, chilling the skin underneath. She could hear his slow, quiet steps from her hiding place behind an old tapestry. His dark hand made a soft brushing sound as he dragged it along the wall, his claws gently scraping the stone.

The witch shut her watery eyes, silently sinking to her knees and sitting in the darkness. There was nowhere for her to run, not with how close he was. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, not after what he’d done to her. A matching thrum of pleasure flared up from the spot between her neck and shoulder, making her grasp the spot with the palm of her hand and bite her lip so hard that blood began to trail down her chin. A strangled whimper left her mouth and suddenly, the tapestry was thrown aside, revealing her blood-drenched pursuer.

“There you are, my dearest one…” he cooed, stepping into the long alcove and reaching for her with his bloody, now clawless fingers. His irises shined like fireflies, flickering amber in the darkness and revealing the sentient blue lights that laid behind the creature’s wavering disguise. Brown hair had long since turned red, flickering like flames on it’s pale white head.

He gathered her up in his lanky, muscled arms, pressing his red-painted nose to her hammering pulse. A low purr came from his chest and he rubbed his cheek against hers, scenting it and drenching her with his sticky rut pheromones. 

Despite herself, Hermione could feel her resistance wavering, shriveling in her pounding heart by the second. Her lips unbidenly parted for his, and he was quick to slip his black serpentine tongue inside. He moaned at the taste of her blood, and he was quick to cleanse her of it and suck on the cut itself for good measure. On the other hand, he tasted of sweet berries and sugar, like that of cotton candy and pastries. She couldn’t do anything but tug at his fiery orange tufts, beginning to suffocate. However, that action backfired, only making him more aroused. He groaned, resituating his intended mate until her thighs bracketed his hips and their clothed genitals rubbed against each other.

The eldritch hissed his displeasure at the cloth layers between them, and was quick to teleport them to his personal rooms, or rather, _their_ personal rooms. His own brand of magic flared, completely locking the two of them inside the room.

Hermione slapped him across the face, the action momentarily stunning him. He looked down at her equally shocked and scared face, finally noticing the onslaught of tears leaking from her eyes. Belatedly, he noticed the smell of sadness and salt, hugging his intended closer and guiding her head to his shoulder.

“Oh my love… You have nothing to be afraid of… I will be a devoted mate, and you will be a wonderful mother to my pups… You are young and inexperienced in such things, but that’s alright. I will do everything for you. You’ll just have to receive my seed. Doesn’t that sound nice? Oh, Doll…” the eldritch moaned, “You’ll be so beautiful… so round with our first litter.”

Hermione cried, quiet sobs coming from her blubbering lips as she tried to wriggle her way out of his arms, “Please… I don’t want this! Let me go! Please! Let me go…”

“But you have no one else…” he countered calmly, “Your little friends, the friends who _abandoned_ you, are dead by those dark wizards, the ones I _killed_ for you… and your parents no longer remember that you exist… Oh, little doll… You’ve been on your own for a long time, now… But not anymore,” he crooned promisingly, “I’ll never leave you, Hermione, and you’ll never leave me. I won’t let you.”

He laid her out on his bed, draping her body on top of silky red sheets and across the enormous plush mattress. Ropes came alive around her and restrained her wrists and ankles to the bedposts. She tried to fight them, biting and clawing at the restraints. Screams left her mouth, despite knowing that no one would hear her. The castle was deserted. Every witch and wizard, either dark or light side, was either dead or waiting to be eaten, floating high above the tables in the Great Hall.

Pennywise took her vocalizations in stride, ripping her dark outer robe off of her writhing body. The rather loud tearing sound made her pause and gape at his strength.

“Please, please, please… I don’t even know who you are! You lied to me!” she blubbered, tears continuing to fall as she jerked her head back and forth, “I’ll do anything you want, but please, don’t do this!”

The clown tutted, “But the only thing I want right now is you… You and your sweet little cunny dripping and pulsing around my cock… I am your mate, Hermione.” He smiled comfortingly down at her before ripping into the fluffy pink bathrobe acting as a second layer. Hermione whimpered, beginning to shake with fear at her inevitable fate.

Pennywise purred at the sight of her pajamas, seeing a bit of exposed skin where her nightie had ridden up to the middle of her thighs. The scent of her slick was even more noticeable now that he could see it making her skin shine with an off-white sheen. He loudly, and happily, inhaled, lowering himself until his cheek rested on her shin, “Mine…” he declared, licking a hot stripe up her leg and cleaning it of the slick that had leaked down so far.

Hermione tried to kick at his head, but her restraints were too confining for such movements. So, she settled for more crying and whimpering, refusing to show any voluntary pleasure while he refused to stop his unwanted actions. Pennywise tuned out her cries, growing incensed by the taste and smell of a fertile female’s first heat, the allure of a true omega’s first heat.

It had taken him many weeks to realize what she was, and why he could never ever let her go, why he couldn’t let anyone else live. She was an absolute rarity among humans, a true omega, and a virgin one at that. The notion of such a being within his own species was less rare, but nevertheless desirable. A single batch of his seed could result in multiple babies growing within her womb. Not only that, but true omegas mated for life, their entire bodies changing to orient themselves to their mates. No other alpha would get her pregnant, and thanks to his careful and deadly actions, it would be him, and him alone, who would lay claim to the young witch beneath him. Even now, as he ducked under the hem of her nightie, he could sense the change beginning to affect her. While her mind still resisted, her body was beginning to become complacent and slow as she tired herself out.

Pennywise slithered his tongue through her folds, feeling her delicate folds quiver beneath it. _Oh yes…_ he purred internally, taking the swollen button into his mouth and letting his deadlights come forward to play with it. They gleefully buzzed around the bundle of nerves, vibrating the soft wet flesh and tapping it with their heated bodies. His tongue and teeth joined the mix, gently scratching along the sensitive skin and cooling off the slow burn of the deadlights. 

Hermione moaned despite her cries, her hips attempting to hump up into his face. However, he simply held her down and forced her to simply take the sensations he was giving her. Slick continued leaking from her hole, painting the creature’s pale chin until the lure of it was enough to draw him away from further torturing her clit.

“You’ve made a mess of me, Hermione,” he grinned, “What a _naughty, naughty_ girl you are…” Pennywise dragged two fingers through her folds, gently thrusting them into her hole and curling them upwards before pulling them out. Herminone cried out at the feeling, her body arching to follow his hand. He chuckled, licking his intended’s slick off his fingers, “Oh, doll… You’re ready,” he moaned excitedly.

“No!” Hermione shouted, kicking and tugging at her bonds, “No! Stop this! I don’t want this! I don’t want any of it!” Her words said one thing, but her tone sounded less sincere and more wanting.

Pennywise frowned, but he was quick to straddle her midsection, his clothing vanishing with a quiet _pop_. Hermione’s eyes went wide at the naked inhuman body above her. He smirked at her, his devilish grin growing ever wider as he pointedly humped her clit with the deep purple and red member that jutted out of a dark mass of small writhing tentacles, “Oh, you will…”

He vanished her drenched panties and brought her thighs up, placing her knees over his shoulders to get the best angle for face-to-face penetration. His tentacles explored the beacon of warmth between her thighs, the slick appendages tickling and kissing her hairless mound. One most persistent one was quick to press a large sucker to her clit and begin a torturous cycle of rubbing, sticking, trying to pull on it, unsticking, and then rubbing again.

Pennywise could feel the sensations, purring deep in his chest as he leaned down to cover his little mate with his larger body. Hermione jerked with her tiny cries, adding hiccups to the mix between moans. Tears continued to flood her eyes, but with each rub on her clit, she became a bit more docile. With one hand, he carded his fingers through her hair and held the back of her head. With the other hand, he held her hip down, ensuring that she didn’t try to move.

The witch let out a strangled sob when the head of the eldritch’s thick cock entered her channel, spreading her slick hole widely around it. Simultaneously, she felt too full and too empty at the same time. Thankfully, there was no tearing or the coppery scent of blood. Pennywise offered some small thrusts to ease himself further into his new mate, ducking his head down to mouth at her exposed neck, “Good, my little doll… Take it…”

Hermione whimpered at the pain, her ample breasts jerking with small hiccups. A bit of off-white milk leaked from her reddened nipples, trailing down her skin, only for the eldritch’s long, dark tongue to slurp it up. He kissed her afterwards, his tongue gently lapping at her parted lips before linking their mouths together. His left hand pet her riotous curls, meaning to soothe her but instead making her feel like a skittish animal.

Pennywise thrust harder, each hump coming quicker and harsher than the last. Hermione’s legs flailed, unintentionally knocking against his back. His primal mind thought she was still fully fighting him, making him growl at her. The witch cried out in both terror and pleasure, the former because of the sound, and the latter because he finally hit her g-spot.

He rumbled at her new cries, leaving large bites on the skin of her rib cage, her thighs, and shoulders. Each one ignited a new flare of pleasure inside her, making her start to forget her resistance toward the creature above her.

She couldn’t deny his otherworldly beauty, his strong body, nor his careful manipulation of her mind and her own body. He’d played the long game with her, luring her into his web of influence, only to cut the strings leading to the outside and keep her suspended inside it, leaving her to depend on him and only him.

Pennywise could feel her getting close to her first climax, and as such began pounding into her harder than he had previously. Her pelvis began to quake, giving her partial discomfort as she was jackhammered into the bed beneath her. He was close, too, ready to flood her small womb with the egg-like seeds he carefully created with her in mind.

They would envelop his mate’s soft eggs in their gelatinous masses, binding to them and leaving room to fix their offspring’s genes as he wanted. Their first pup would be a beautiful little girl, just like her mother. He knew it like he knew that the moon spun around the spinning mudball its inhabitants called Earth, just as he knew that they would soon be welcoming another female and two male pups in addition to the first. There was the potential for more in his mate’s womb, but he was a merciful eater of worlds, and as such, didn’t want to push her so much for her first time.

Hermione couldn’t stop her moans now, now fully immersed in the pleasure and sporting a glazed look in her eyes. Her mouth was open and wet, dripping drool from her raw lips. Milk leaked freely from her heaving breasts, detouring his perusal of her body as he brought her ever-closer to the best orgasm she’d ever experienced, including all the previous times he gave her pleasure. His knot kissed her entrance, gently seeking admittance inside her tight passage.

“Are you gonna cum for Daddy?” he teased her, “Don’t you want to cum on Daddy’s big, fat cock? Take his knot? Hmm?”

Hermione gasped at his vulgar words, moaning despite herself. He moved to cradle her hips in his large hands, brushing his thumbs against the place he could feel his penis penetrating her channel, just shy of her cervix.

“Yes…” she sobbed defeatedly, and cried out when he slapped her inner thigh, “Yes, sir!”

“Such a good girl…” he groaned, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into her neck. His knot popped inside her heated cunny, plugging the hole so none of his seed or sacs could escape.

“Oh~!” Hermione screamed her climax, her toes curling up by her new mate’s ears. More tears leaked from her drooping eyes as she came down from her high, feeling wrung out and sore. Pennywise held her close, gently humping her pelvis while he spilled inside her, the tip of his cock piercing through her cervix.

He held her close, petting her sweaty curls and rubbing her expanding belly. After the first spurt of seed, he urged his sperm sacs forward, the first traveling through his ribbed cock and momentarily widening Hermione’s passage. Her eyes widened as it breached her cervix, plopping heavily into her inexperienced womb. Before she could even catch her breath, the second one traveled down, a bit smaller than a golf ball, but nonetheless felt huge as it followed the first into her uterus.

Hermione closed her eyes, too exhausted to cry anymore, but still distraught enough to shiver with silent, dry sobs. The eldritch leaned down further, partially crushing her with his torso as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Shh…” he tried to soothe her, mentally letting go of his witch’s restraints. She lay limp underneath him, too much in shock to resist him any longer, “You did so well, little one… a perfect Mummy for Daddy…”

His mouth was stained with her blood, his red lips and nose blending in with the new addition of color. Meanwhile, his eyes had returned to the icy teal he’d first ensnared her with, when she’d thought he was someone else entirely.

He wiped her tears, pressing a slow, loving kiss to her lips, and she slowly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The third egg traveled quickly along his depositor, making him wince at the larger size. He’d wanted a full eldritch pup, and a bigger sac was the price he had to pay to get one. He hoped the boy wouldn’t attempt to cannibalize his siblings, for there wasn’t much he could do to prevent such a thing from happening. It was a rare occurrence, but not an unheard one. The infant mortality rate was already dangerously high in his species, as baby eldritches required many more nutrients than their adult counterparts, which were sometimes hard to come by in the Todash Darkness. Many starved, but he wouldn’t let that happen to his pups. Earth was a very promising planet in that respect, the one good thing about it, in his opinion.

Hermione opened her wet whisky eyes, looking down at her lower belly and watching it swell with the alien-like sacs he was putting inside of her. His long dark fingers fondled the unmarred skin of her bare belly, rubbing warmly and cooing to the clutch of eldritch embryos being conceived at that very moment.

Her world was burning around her. Her friends and family were gone, Hogwarts was deserted; hell, the entire British Ministry of Magic was likely conquered. Voldemort was dead. She’d seen it happen. Neither side had won in the end. Now, there was only her, this creature she had yet to properly name, and now the cluster of cells that would become their children.

Within the next few minutes, her feelings began to fade. There was a split second where she felt nothing at all, laying underneath her mate and feeling like a sentient sex doll. However, she was then overcome by a series of emotions that she knew were not her own, but she so desperately wanted them to be hers. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy.

Pennywise purred, giving her a fourth sac and slipping a fifth one in for good measure. He didn’t have many hopes for the third male pup. It was likely to be absorbed by another of his young or by his mother in order to better serve the first clutch. If he wasn’t, he would likely end up being born as the runt. Thinking about the likelihood of Hermione bearing a fifth pup, he kissed her frozen lips one more time, “We’ll start with five, and see what happens. Sleep, if you wish. I’m sure you’re sleepy.”

He spurted a final gush of semen into his mate’s womb, coating his young in a more nutrient-based seed. Then, he laid down, rolling the two of them onto their sides. He wouldn’t pull out until morning, neither his instincts or his body would let him do so. Their little cave was hidden from the world, thanks to his own form of magic. No one would come to claim his little doll, and he was ready to fight anyone who would even try. Her resistance perplexed him at first, but now as she fell into slumber, clutching at his arms, he knew that the change had finally made her his.

Pennywise kissed her slack mouth, “Perfect.”


End file.
